Red vs Blue : The Last Battle
by Knight of Roses
Summary: Enough! This is The Last Battle! Red vs Blue, Winner take all! But there's a twist...
1. Enough is enough!

W00t! Thanks for clicking on the link! This is my very first FanFic, and it's on Red vs. Blue. So whether you're a fan of Halo, or a rampaging flamer, enjoy!

NOTE: This Chapter is short because it's a sample, if readers like it, I'll make my Chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, but it sure owns me!

Chapter One - Enough is enough!

-Red Base-

"Men, it's been a long year, but the war is still in progress. Now, I could be doing better things right now, like being back on Earth and watch Pokémon, but heh, I'm stuck here thinking of another plan, any suggestions?" asked Chris, the Leader of the Reds.

"I have one!" replied Lucas, a newly recruited member. "Yes? What is it?" answered Chris. Lucas giggled like a fat girl who just ate a lollipop and grabbed a Rocket Launcher and took aim at Chris. "Dude! What the fuck!" yelled Kevin, a pro Sniper. Lucas then pulled the pump and killed Chris, Kevin and Mike, who was a master with Grenades. When the smoke cleared, Lucas was alone in the planning room, but there were other Reds, they were outside sparring with Shotguns.

-Blue Base-

"Men, it's been a hectic battle so far, but we've managed to stay alive, but there's always a chance where today can be our day to win, so we might as well think of another plan, any ideas?" asked Marc, the Leader of the Blues.

-Behind the Blue Base-

"Why the fuck did he shoot!" asked Kevin. "I don't know," replied Mike "but I think we got respawned." It was true, after Lucas killed them, they had managed to respawn right behind the Blue Base. "Look there!" Mike said while pointing to Chris, who was just standing near the Blue Base's back door. They ran up to him and Chris told them to be quiet...to listen for a plan...

-On top of the Blue Base-

"WHAT!" Ryan yelled into the walkie-talkie he had in his palm. "Yes", replied the walkie-talkie. "So let me get this straight, we're going to use ALL of our Rockets and fire them directly at the Red Base!" "Yes, so use your Sniper skills and pick off any Reds in this half of the canyon."

-Behind the Blue Base-

"Fuck..." Chris swore under his breath.

"Yeah...Rockets? Come on, we should've thought of that! Now one-third of our base is going to get blown up!" complained Mike.

"Uhh...that, and the fact that they hvae walkie-talkies...that's pure genius...those bastards..." replied Chris.

"You there, Reds!" said Ryan. They had been spotted. Ryan was about to shoot when Chris said "Wait! We're Blues, we just got a...um...paint job!"

"Uh...you guys do KNOW that Red is the color of our enemies, right?" questioned Ryan.

"Yea, but we were just about to take this Warthog, drive it to the Red Base, retrieve any plans and come back!" said Kevin.

"Well, do it quickly cause we're going to blow up that Base with our Rockets" said Ryan.

"Uhh...well, don't start without us! Seriously. Don't" Mike said.

"Fine, now go!" Ryan finally finished.

So the three drive off back to the Red Base with three problems on their hands. One, they have to devise a plan to stop the Rockets. Two, they have to decide whether of not to kick Lucas' ass and three, they have to save up money for walkie-talkies...

That's all for Chapter One, please tell me if you liked it, and be honest! If you have and advice for future Chapters, tell me!

-KoR


	2. Kill, or be killed

Woot! Thanks for clicking on the link! This is my very first FanFic, and it's on Red vs. Blue, a well-known website for Halo videos. I garantee that I'll write Ten Chapters, so whether you're a fan of Halo, or a rampaging flamer, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, but it sure owns me!

Chapter Two - Kill, or be killed.

-Blood Gulch Terrain-

"Shit! What are we going to do?" asked Mike the Driver.

"I don't know!" shouted Chris, who was Gunner.

"Maybe we should just go back to Earth" suggested Kevin, who was walking beside the Warthog because it was going at a very, very slow pace.

"Well, why don't we just turn on the radio and relax our minds?" Mike said and turned it on.

"elcome back to the Racist Jokes Station! Today, we'll be making fun of...Black people!" said the radio station dude.

"Heh, this will be a laugh!" said Kevin.

The radio station guy asked the audience, "Ever wondered why Black people are so tall?"

"No" the three Reds said in unison along with the audience.

"Because their Knee-Grows!"

Mike laughed so hard that he fell out of the driver seat, while Chris laughed so hard that let's just say that his armor for his 'area' has now rusted.

Suddenly, a Rocket goes by, and what's worse, it came from the Red Base.

"Frick!" screams Chris.

"I know! Rockets are being fired from our base, to our position!" stated Mike.

"NO! I PISSED MY ARMOR!" yelled Chris.

-Red Base-

"Hahaha! Suck on this, bitch!" screamed Lucas, obviously a traitor.

-Blood Gulch Terrain-

"Frick...it's Lucas..." Mike stated.

"Oh my God..." Chris sighed...

-Blue Base-

"Sir, apparently, the Red Base is using their Rockets and blasting our recons" said Ryan, into the walkie-talkie.

(In the background) "Everyone, initiate 'Rocket Bombardment', get into your positions and get ready to fire on my signal"

Many Blues got on to the top of the Base, with Rocket Launchers and Rockets. Many more were on the ground and in firing position, while the last of the Blues were on the side canyon for a side assault. This was going to be big.

-Blood Gulch Terrain-

"Shit...do you see that?" Kevin said.

"Yeah...Blues are going to fire!" Mike yelled.

"Fuck...where do we go? At the Red base, we have a faggot trying to kill us, AGAIN, and at the Blue Base, we have a whole team waiting for us, and any false move could lead us into a ring-world of hurt!" said Chris, who wasn't being tactical like he should be.

So this was it. Chris. Mike. Kevin. Warthog. An army with Rockets just waiting for the time to shoot. A faggot with a Rocket right at their own base. Is this it? Like...what would you do? That's right, YOU!

I, an actual Tactician, would-

Suddenly...the sky turned dark...the sound of piercing missiles could be heard...pods were raining down...over a hundred came from the sky...about twenty fell near the Blue Base, thirty at the Red Base and the rest in the middle...they had arrived...the Blacks (due to racial colors, I'm going to call them Steels)...

There...Chapter Two...the threat has arrived...if you would like to hear of this conflict, please Review! One more thing, I need some names, so please feel free to request a name, first twenty are garanteed! Please also add a critique with your request, as it's pretty sad to review a review with a name...

-KoR


	3. Now the fun begins

Woot! Thanks for clicking on the link! This is my very first FanFic, and it's on Red vs. Blue, a well-known website for Halo videos. I garantee that I'll write Ten Chapters, so whether you're a fan of Halo, or a rampaging flamer, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, but it sure owns me!

Chapter Three - Now the fun begins...

-Blood Gulch Terrain-

"What the in the-" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh my God...more reinforcements?" asked Mike.

A few moments after the pods fell, the sound of the pods opening were heard all over the terrain. Steels came out, and their primary weapon you ask? Plasma Rifles...menacing...

Then they initiated a dance of some sort, a dance filled with high jumping. Silent. Quick. Precise. They all grouped together near the Red Base. Then, even from the Blue Base, explosions were heard.

-Blue Base-

"Are they reinforcements?" asked Phil.

"I...don't think so" Ryan said.

-Red Base-

Lucas is gasping in pain...while a Steel takes his Rocket Launcher. More steels enter the armory and confiscate the other Rockets. They then go onto the top of the Base and aim...right at the Blues...

-Blood Gulch Terrain-

"Son of a bitch!" screams Kevin.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" yells Mike.

"Err...time for action!" Chris says.

They got into the Warthog and drove off to the Red Base, to take control of it back.

-Red Base-

"Hahaha! They're coming!" said a Steel to his Elite Commander.

"Excellent...now...fire the Rockets at the Blues!" the Elite ordered.

The Steels fired the Rockets. And it wasn't like those Rockets that come in 2's...nooo...they came like a wave, no, not like 5, but 40...and imagine 40 Rockets coming at you, and then another 40...and then you'll get the visuals the Blues saw...as they ran down the side walls dodging Rockets...it was like a tsumami wave...but with splash damage...the impact of the Rockets with canyon was impressive...even if you dodged one, you could feel the ground move...when the smoke cleared, what was once an army of 120 Blues...decreased to a total of about 40 Blues.

-Blue Base- (Well, what's left of it)

Dead bodies, lying everywhere...many of the Blues were weak, and another wave of Rockets would surely obliterate them all...

"Fu...dge..." whimpered Ryan.

"We...have to hide..." suggested Phil.

There was a Scorpion near them, so they went in it and started on their journey...to the Red Base, but with all of the pods in the way, it was almost impossible.

-Red Base-

"Hmm...so, they're all coming...perfect!" said another Elite Commander.

"Should I fire at them, sir?" asked a Steel

"No...let them come...I have a plan that can end this..." the Commander replied.

Near them, Chris, Mike and Kevin have returned. They look up and saw...Steels...

"Oh dear...a new enemy" Mike stated the obvious.

-Inside the Red Base-

"Elite A, Elite Y, scatter your men across the Terrain, we will then finish of this Base when I give you the order" said Battery, the Overlord of the Steels.

Elite A and Y each gathered their army of 50 men and carried out the Order. When they went outside, Chris, Mike and Kevin were there waiting.

"Fire!" Chris ordered.

The three Reds fire at the Y Elite with Assault Rifles...but it seemed like the Elite was invincible.

"What the hell!" asked Mike, who was reloading by now.

The Elite replied "I'm hard to kill..."

And in a second, all the Steels outside did their jump dance...going all over the place, like shadow ninjas...

-Scorpion-

"There they are!" said Ryan, pointing at the three Reds (who they still think are Blues)

They get out of the Scorpion and Phil meets up with Chris, and for the first time, they didn't start a conversation with a fire-fight.

"We need a plan" said Phil.

"I know, but we need a base" replied Chris.

"Our home base has been blown up, and the Red Base is completely filled with Steels" said Ryan.

Suddenly...all Steels go on top of the Red Base and their Leader, Battery, orders his men to evacuate the Red Base, ignoring Chris, Phil, Mike, Ryan, Kevin and two more survivors as the Steels from Eilte A and Y's army shoot Rockets straight into the Red base...

Chapter Three is done...so, half the Blue Base is in ruins while the Red base is getting blown up...this is indeed a serious takeover from the Steels! Review and Thank-you!

-KoR


End file.
